


I'll Carry You

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Giveaway fic, did I mention hella cute?, it's a bunch of dates, the theme is I'll carry you, this is the cutest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: She doesn't always gets what she wants, but most of the time, it's okay.





	I'll Carry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryllium_Astatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllium_Astatine/gifts).



> Enjoy, this was a blast to write.

It was like a ritual. She’d always stand there and wait. Wait for hours, minutes, sometimes getting there in time for the few seconds before. And her love would always be the first person she saw, barely taking two steps off the dropship before the inevitable happened.

Fareeha stumbled back, trying her best not to fall over as Angela eagerly jumped into her arms. Tracer and McCree walked past the pair from behind them. Bright smiles shone their way at the familiar sight.

“Welcome back.”

Blonde locks had buried themselves in the black material of her flight suit. Fareeha brought Angela closer, long since over the fact that she was probably sweaty and smelled questionable. Angela had told her a million times that she cared more about holding her than how she smelled.

“I missed you too.”

“Did you get hurt?” The words were muffled, Angela refusing to budge.

“No, I’m fine.” Like she’d done countless times before, Fareeha raised her fingers, combing through blonde hair with a gentle touch. “Not a scratch on me.”

“Hmm.” A familiar tone.

Fareeha sighed. “But I’ll go get checked anyway.”

Sparkling blues shone through, finally peeking out from Fareeha’s flight suit. “You know what I like to hear.” Angela took a step back, her hands holding on loosely to Fareeha’s hips. “I’ll help you with your suit and then we can get someone in the medbay to check you out.”

And it was like how they’d always done it. Angela would help Fareeha put her suit back on, everything except for the helmet. She’d carry it for Fareeha.

_“You don’t need to carry my helmet.”_

_“I want to.”_

_Fareeha laughed as she watched Angela hug the helmet closer to her body. “The smell doesn’t bother you?”_

_“It’s not about that.” A smile. “Besides, it doesn’t smell as bad as you think it does.”_

_“You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Fareeha laughed, shaking her head at Angela’s blatant display of feigning ignorance. “What’s so great about holding my helmet?” She couldn’t help but grin when Angela’s smile reached her eyes._

_“Well, since you asked, it’s my way of carrying you.”_

_“Carrying me?”_

_Angela nodded, her hands idly tapping the helmet. “Whenever you come back from a mission, I want nothing more than to be able to run and carry you in my arms.” She started to pout. “But I can’t do that with that heavy suit you wear.”_

It came at a surprise when Fareeha first walked out of the dropship in nothing but her flight suit. _“So you can carry me,”_ she said. And it was easier said than done. Fareeha would _always_ get back in the dead of night. And each time Angela tried to pick her up, she’d fail miserably, citing that she was too tired to use her full strength.

So, they compromised. Angela would get to hold Fareeha tight as soon as she landed and then, together, they’d put the Raptora suit back on so Fareeha could walk it back to its stand. And of course, Angela would hold the helmet the whole way there.

-

Warm lips met under the spray of hot water. Steam surrounding them in their heated kiss. Fareeha felt fingers on her shoulder. The meticulous way they prodded her skin gave up exactly what Angela was doing.

Fareeha pulled away, smiling at the cute way Angela frowned when she got caught. “I’m fine.”

“I know, I just…” She moved her fingers down Fareeha’s arm, examining every centimeter.

A gentle hand took hold of focused fingers. “The good doctor in the medbay said that I was perfectly fine.” Her words fell on deaf ears as Angela took her hand back, moving on to examine her abdomen.

“I was there when she cleared you. I’m just making sure.” Angela frowned when she found a bruise. “What’s this?”

“You know exactly what that is.”

Angela furrowed her brows. “You told me you didn’t get hurt.”

“And I didn’t lie to you.” Tan fingers covered Angela’s again. “That happened on the way back. I bumped into a seat while I was pacing around. Hurt more than it should have.” Her hands darted out to the shower wall, trying her best to keep her balance when Angela suddenly spun her around.

“How did you bump into the seat? You’re supposed to sit in it you know.” Her palm meticulously trailed down the familiar expanse of Fareeha’s back. Fingertips ran over old scars, diligent eyes checking for new ones.

Fareeha chuckled, leaning her forehead into her hands on the wall so Angela could continue with her self-appointed mission. There was no use in trying to stop her. “I was getting restless at the thought of seeing you.”

Two fingers dragged across the subtle ridges of Fareeha’s spine, feeling for anything that could point to an underlying injury. She could feel herself smiling from Fareeha’s words. “Sweet talking doesn’t get you out of this.”

Fareeha smiled into her hands. There was never a moment where she didn’t enjoy Angela’s hands on her. Even if it was from the most unofficial check-up she’s ever had. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They came stumbling out of the shower as soon as Angela was done with her examination. Angela had announced the obvious, that Fareeha was okay. And Fareeha laughed, turning off the water as soon as she was ‘cleared’.

Angela sat on the counter, damp hair resting atop the towel around her neck. She had put on one of Fareeha’s old Helix T-shirts, opting to sit around in just a pair of underwear. Her bare legs softly kicked against the front of the sink. It was the best she could do to keep herself awake as she brushed her teeth.

“Angela.”

“Hmm?” Damp locks of blonde hair whipped against the mirror as Angela snapped awake.

“You’re falling asleep.” Fareeha turned on the sink, rinsing out the toothpaste from her mouth.

A yawn. Angela blinked a few times. She twisted her head awkwardly, bending over the sink to try and rinse out her mouth. It was all a blur. Angela barely registered her own movements. One moment she was trying to wipe off the small bit of toothpaste that splattered on her shirt, the next she was leaning against the mirror, already giving up on trying to clean the spot. Keeping her eyes closed seemed more and more appealing as she slowly tried to blink away the exhaustion.

“I’m awake.”

Fareeha was laughing, teeth shining through her smile. “That was the most delayed response I’ve ever gotten.”

“Okay.” It sounded like she was trying to form a response. But she only managed to spit out one word before obeying her body’s needs and closing her eyes for a quick moment. And Angela could have sworn it was just for a second, surprised when her face was buried in Fareeha’s shoulder, her body slumped forward from the mirror.

“What was that about being awake?” Fareeha had pulled Angela forward scooping up the blonde by her thighs.

Angela had wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the warmth radiating from Fareeh’a body. “…carry me.” Her legs automatically tightened around Fareeha’s waist, her body gently bouncing as Fareeha started walking them out of the bathroom.

“Already on it.”

Angela’s reply was barely louder than a whisper. “Just making sure.” She didn’t let go when Fareeha brought her to the bed. Instead she held on tighter, giving a sleepy smile when Fareeha tumbled on top of her. With the last of her strength, she lifted her head, giving Fareeha the quickest kiss in existence before letting go entirely.

“Angela?” Fareeha propped herself up on her arms, Angela’s limbs still loosely wrapped around her. _Did she just fall asleep?_ She gently moved one of Angela’s arms, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand as she lowered it to the bed. She did the same with the other arm, moving on to the legs still lingering around her waist.

When Fareeha was finally free, she set about moving Angela under the covers, settling down next to her when she finished her self-appointed task. “You know, you don’t have to wait for me. You’re always so tired when I get back.” Angela turned around at her words, moving backwards until Fareeha’s front curled perfectly around her back.

“…nonsense. I’ll wait forever if I have to.” She brought Fareeha’s arm around her waist, curling their fingers together. A satisfied smile appeared on pink lips.

“I can’t imagine being gone forever.” The familiar weight of sleep pulled on her eyelids.

“Good.” Angela’s responses came later and later. She yawned between each one. Each yawn lasting longer as time went on. “It’s rude to keep the love of your life waiting.”

“And I’m nothing if not polite.”

“Mmm.”

“Angela?” Fareeha had closed her eyes, tired of resisting her body’s needs.

“…hm?”

“Let’s go on a date.”

“Now?”

Fareeha’s lips twitched slightly. She could imagine the confused crinkle on Angela’s face. “Tomorrow. And the day after that. And then the day after that.” She couldn’t help but smirk at the jumbled noises Angela made as she tried to understand what Fareeha was getting at.

It all eventually clicked in Angela’s sleep raddled brain. “Winston gave you the week off.”

“Yeah, he did.”

Two minutes had passed. It seemed longer. The silence of the room around exaggerating the short stretch of time. “Okay.”

Ten more minutes went by and Angela didn’t say another word. Fareeha couldn’t even open her eyes at that point. She just smiled into Angela’s warm shoulder, letting her muscles relax. It was a comfort to have Angela in her arms. So, she held her close, looking forward to the days ahead as sleep finally took her.

-

Fareeha awoke with the sunlight streaming into the room. The sheet had pooled around her waist. She was glad she opted to wear sweatpants, her toes were getting cold from the cool air of the vents. Angela had turned around in her sleep, her cheek seemingly fused with Fareeha’s shoulder. Their legs were a tangled mess and Angela was holding Fareeha close with an arm draped around her stomach.

Angela stirred to life as soon as Fareeha tried to move. “No, no, no. Stay.” Her legs tightened around Fareeha’s, arms moving to hug her girlfriend close.

A quick look to the digital numbers on the bedside table. “It’s nearly ten in the morning.”

“So?” Her response was followed by a drawn-out yawn.

“So, I’d like to get up.”

Angela only seemed to hold Fareeha tighter. “I’m not enough for you?”

Fareeha wasn’t easily swayed by Angela’s morning routine. “More than enough.” She easily deflected the distraction technique. “But, don’t you remember what we were talking about before going to sleep?”

“Mmm.” Angela loosened her grip, her limbs going slack as she recalled their early morning talk. It was a moment of silence as blue eyes slowly blinked the sleep away. And then she was back to hugging Fareeha close, almost like she never let go to begin with. “Today’s date can be right here. Just the two of us lying in bed for the day.” She yawned into Fareeha’s shoulder.

“As romantic as that sounds,” Fareeha started moving in earnest, easily pulling away from Angela’s grip, “I was thinking of something outside the base.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking behind her to see Angela pouting. Fareeha couldn’t help the laugh that came out when she saw Angela reach for her pillow, cuddling that instead.

“Then I’ll just stay here with your replacement. She doesn’t try to leave me.”

A shrug. “Okay.” Fareeha stood up from the bed, starting her walk to the bathroom. _One. Two. Three._

“Wait.”

 _And there it is._ “Hmm?” She was already one step inside the bathroom.

 “Help me up?”

And, of course, Angela didn’t _need_ help getting up. It was just her last resort when all her other options were used up. But Fareeha was always happy to indulge her. So, she made a 180, getting to the bed to scoop Angela up in her arms. She could feel the tired smile against her skin as Angela hid her face in her neck.

It was a familiar sight, Angela sitting on the counter as Fareeha stood in front of the sink. Angela even got toothpaste on the same spot of the T-shirt she stole.

-

Angela and Fareeha had gone to the aquarium. The two of them had made the most of their time there. No exhibit was overlooked. Fareeha even managed to convince Angela to stay in front of the penguin exhibit half an hour before feeding time so they’d have the best view of the flightless birds as they gobbled up their fishy meal.

They made a game of waiting, making up a name for each penguin that swam by. Angela felt sorry for the miserable looking penguin in the corner. The penguin, Angela had named her Sophie, didn’t move much. She’d just stay by the water’s edge and stand there. Angela’s heart broke for the penguin when she saw that Sophie didn’t eat during the feeding. Fareeha had to reassure her that the penguin was just molting and that she’d be okay.

“Fareeha, she didn’t eat.”

“The sign said that’s normal. She’s just molting. Sophie will be okay.”

Angela pursed her lips, clearly not convinced of the sign’s merit. “I think it’s because she doesn’t have a wonderful girlfriend to bring her the fish.” She was nodding her head at the explanation. “Like when you drag me out of my office to eat when I’m there past lunch.” Angela spun around, face lighting up at her next thought. “Do you think Maria would be interested in Sophie?”

Fareeha scanned the tank for Maria, spotting her underwater on the far opposite side of Sophie. She wasn’t all that familiar with the love affairs of penguins. “Maybe?”

Angela held her chin in contemplation. She was thinking over the situation. “Nino’s been giving her those lovey dovey eyes though. I don’t know how to break it to him that she’s not interested.” She walked up to the tank, giving small taps to the glass nearest Nino.

Fareeha was laughing. Angela’s ridiculous speculations about the penguins where too charming. The familiar warmth in her chest bubbled over into the biggest smile.

“Nino, she’s not going to be your girlfriend. She likes Maria.”

Nino was too busy eating one of the many fish that were scattered around the ground from the feeding. But Fareeha wouldn’t dream of spoiling the fun. _Of course_ Sophie had the hots for Maria. _Sorry Nino._

“Hmm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that Maria needs to get her act together. Nino wants to steal her girl.”

Maria finally got out of the water, coincidentally emerging next to Sophie. She quirked her head to the side and then bent over to pick up one of the fish strewn around Sophie. The fish slipped from her beak, landing on Sophie.

“Look, look! She’s trying to feed Sophie!” Blue eyes sparkled in the reflection of the tank.

It was all highly coincidental. Fareeha was positive the bird just dropped the fish on accident. _There’s no way._ Her thoughts skid to a halt when Sophie finally moved. The molting penguin picked up Maria’s fallen fish and swallowed it in one gulp. Fareeha was speechless. She could only stare wide eyed at the series of events that unfolded before her eyes. One look at Angela showed that the blonde had a smug smile on her face, arms crossed in self-satisfaction.

“See? I told you.”

“I…” She was still reeling from the surprising turn of events.

“I have a knack for these things you know.”

Before Fareeha could even think of a response, an announcement played. “ _Attention all visitors, the aquarium will close in 30 minutes.”_

“Just 30 minutes left?” Angela had a look of urgency. “We need to get to the gift shop. I want a penguin shirt.” Grabbing fistfuls of her dress, Angela started in a jog in the direction of the gift shop. The sound of her heels echoing in her wake.

It took a moment for Fareeha to register that her girlfriend was long gone. When she finally did notice Angela was nowhere in sight, she took off in a run, heading towards the gift shop as well. As soon as she got there, she spotted Angela walking out with an aquarium gift bag, a huge smile on her face.

“That was fast.”

The smiled turned devious. “I _may_ have pretended the old woman at the front of the line was my grandmother so I could skip everyone.”

“You cut in line?” Fareeha was shaking her head at the deceitful act.

“What? I even paid for the old woman’s souvenirs. No harm done.”

They started towards the exit. “That’s actually pretty smart.”

“I know it is, that’s why I did it.” Angela brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun as they stepped outside. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses she just bought. The lenses had a fish tank filter on them so that everything looked underwater. “Like my new sunglasses?”

Fareeha looked over to Angela, eyes roaming over the admittedly cool sunglasses. But where was the fun in saying that? “You have a little something on your glasses.” She squinted dramatically, bending lower to inspect the sunglasses.

“What is it?” Angela ripped the sunglasses from her face to look for whatever was wrong.

“Looks like…” A wide grin started to spread. “A goldfish.”

A frown overtook her face. Angela took her time putting the sunglasses back on, eyes narrowing at the sight of Fareeha trying to hold in her laugh. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. Angela picked up speed when she heard Fareeha chasing after her. A second later she was on the ground, knees scraped and sunglasses tossed onto the ground.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha was at Angela’s side in an instant, worry creasing her brows. She quickly scooped up the sunglasses when she saw Angela try to grab them. _These really are pretty cool._ “I got them.”

Angela got up from her knees, shaky legs trying to keep balance. She would have fallen over again if Fareeha wasn’t there to catch her. “My shoe broke.” Sad eyes gazed down to stare forlornly at the broken heel. Angela nearly shrieked when she was suddenly in the air.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll carry you.”

All thoughts of embarrassment and petty feelings melted away as she felt strong arms supporting her body. “I know you’re strong and everything,” A lone finger traced along Fareeha’s arm, “but I don’t know if you can carry me all the way back to base.”

Fareeha just smirked. “Let’s find out then.”

-

The next day they had stayed in. Fareeha’s arms were suspiciously sore so Angela offered up the idea of having a movie night instead.

Even though Fareeha had the week off, Angela still had to pop in the medbay every now and then. Today went longer than usual and she found herself rushing towards Fareeha’s room in a panic. _I’m late, I’m late._ The door opened as soon as she got there. “I’m here, I’m here.” She bent over, using an arm to support herself in the doorway.

“You didn’t have to run here.”

Angela brought a finger up, ready to give a counterargument. “But I did. Where else were you going to go if not to drag me from the medbay?”

 _She’s right._ “You could have just walked.”

“And spend a single second more without you? Unthinkable.” She giggled when Fareeha took her hand and dragged her inside.

On the ground in front of the bed sat two pillows, a couple of blankets and an impressive spread of food.

“Fareeha, that’s a lot of food.” She watched as Fareeha took a seat on one of the pillows.

“It is.” Fareeha patted the pillow beside her. “But, I have this feeling that a certain someone didn’t eat much today. Just being prepared.”

A loud rumble sounded from Angela’s stomach as the enticing smell of popcorn filled her nose. “I did eat!” She sat down in a huff on the pillow, her hand reaching for the alluring bowl at a creeping pace.

“Coffee doesn’t count.” Fareeha nudged the popcorn closer to Angela’s hand. “And I seem to recall that a certain someone wasn’t at lunch either. Makes me think that all she _did_ have today was coffee.”

A deep red spread across Angela’s face. There was nothing to say to that because it was all true. Hungry noises reverberated from her stomach, betraying her last inkling of resistance. “Okay, okay. I _might have_ forgotten to eat something today.” The bowl ended up in her lap as she greedily filled both hands with popcorn. “But I don’t think we’re going to be able to eat all this.” A popcorn filled hand gestured to the spread of chips, candy, sandwiches, a bowl of mixed nuts, and another bowl of mixed fruit. There were a couple bottles of water sitting next to a lone energy drink with a note attached to it. It read: “In case you need a boost.”

Fareeha reached for a sandwich, shrugging at Angela’s disbelief. “Then we’ll just save the rest for later.”

Later never came.

“Uhhh…” Angela had ended up on her side, a head of blonde hair resting on Fareeha’s lap. One final bite of apple and all the food was gone. “I think…” She downed the rest of the energy drink in one final gulp. “I ate too much.”

Fareeha was busying herself with rubbing Angela’s shoulder. The movie credits had long since rolled by but Angela ate so much to the point that she couldn’t move much. “I thought we weren’t supposed to be able to eat it all?” She looked forlornly at the empty bowl of mixed nuts she never got to eat.

“Don’t be an ass.” She managed to turn around so she could curl up to Fareeha’s warm body better. “Just stay here for a bit. Until I can move again.”

A warm hand snaked its way under Angela’s shirt. Fingertips gently ran over the blonde’s stomach. “Rest in peace bowl of mixed nuts.”

“Fareeha!” Her ears started turning red in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, Angela found the strength to grab Fareeha’s hand. She tried her best to pull it away but all the food made her weak.

Angela’s hold on her hand was easy enough to ignore, devious fingers carried on, walking along the smooth skin until they found what they were looking for. One flurry of motion had the blonde in her lap laughing and twitching beneath her touch.

“Please stop.” Angela couldn’t stop the tickle assault. “Please, I’m going to die if you keep it up.”

Devious fingers paused. “I wouldn’t want that. I’m fairly certain I’d miss you if you died.”

Relief flooded her system when the tickle torture stopped. Oddly enough, she didn’t feel so full anymore. She made an attempt to get up from Fareeha’s lap. It didn’t go so well. As much as she’d like to stay in Fareeha’s lap forever, the floor was making her legs numb. “I still can’t get up.” A frown started to form when Fareeha moved out from underneath her. “You’re not going to stay with me?”

She was before Angela in an instant, arms wrapping around her love’s curled up body to pick her up in one fell swoop. Her mouth broke out in a smile when Angela giggled in her arms. “I’ll stay with you always.” One step and she was at the side of the bed, already lowering Angela to the soft blankets. “Even if you did eat all the mixed nuts.”

-

It was hot. All Angela could do to beat the heat was stay under the shade of the umbrella she brought. Even the ocean wind couldn’t do much against the sun’s rays. From behind her aquarium sunglasses, she watched as Fareeha sat in the sun, clearly enjoying herself.

“Let’s go in the water.” Fareeha had finished her sandwich and was itching to go swimming after spending a bit of time under the sun.

“You can go if you want.” The pout on that beautiful face was almost enough to convince her otherwise. Almost.

Fareeha took off her sunglasses so Angela could get a good look at her guilt-tripping eyes. “But you’re the one that wanted to go to the beach.”

Two fingers covered in freshly re-applied sunscreen were held up. “Two reasons. One: I like the beach, I just don’t like getting in the water much. Two: So I can ogle at the beautiful tan you always get.”

Fareeha contemplated Angela’s words. And then an idea hit her. Getting up from her chair, she casually lifted her arms in the air, giving an exaggerated stretch. Already she could feel eyes roaming along her back. Turning around, she started stretching out her back, smirking when she saw Angela’s lips part as she focused on her ogling.

And she got closer and closer, finally stopping right in front of Angela. She couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it when Angela immediately reached out to trace the defined lines of her abdomen. But, sadly, that wasn’t part of the plan. Her sun warmed hand grabbed Angela’s roaming hand, holding onto it as she bent down in the sand in front of Angela’s chair. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Mmhm.” She watched as Fareeha moved her hand to rest on a beautifully tanned shoulder. Her fingers moved on their own, making patterns along the warm skin.

Hands sneaked their way in Angela’s chair, a charming smile keeping the doctor distracted from her true intentions. “I think I know of something else that’ll be fun.”

“Yeah?”

She didn’t answer, too focused on keeping Angela’s captivated gaze. As her arms snaked around soft skin, Fareeha leaned in closer, capturing pink lips in a distraction kiss. Two seconds was all it took for Fareeha to stand up with a squirming blonde in her arms.

“Fareeha!” Angela was pushing against Fareeha’s shoulders, trying to get down. It didn’t work. The hold on her just tightened as she was whisked away from the comfort of her chair. “Put me down!”

“Hmm? Can’t hear you over this wonderful ocean breeze.” She felt taps against her back as Angela continued to squirm in her arms.

“Please! I don’t want to go in.” The sound of the waves got closer, her impending doom imminent.

One step into the cool water was all she needed to convince herself that this was a good idea. At the point where the water reached her knees, Angela had stopped squirming and tried to climb higher to avoid the water.

“Fareeha, if I lose these sunglasses, you’re going by yourself back to that aquarium to get me a new pair.” The water splashed against her thighs, each cold splash shocking the heat right out of her.

Ignoring the threat, Fareeha let go. A wicked grin spread across her face when Angela gave the most high-pitched shriek. She watched with glee when Angela emerged from the water, every inch of her dripping wet.

Payback was the furthest thing from her mind when her foot stepped on something slimy. Angela jumped up, seeking refuge in Fareeha’s arms from the probably malicious, foreign entity. “What was that?” Water speckled sunglasses peered down into the depths to get a better look. She couldn’t see past the holographic fish swimming in the lenses.

“It’s probably seaweed or something.” Fareeha tried to drop Angela back into the water but pale arms and legs had wrapped themselves tightly around her. It was a good grip.

“Don’t you dare drop me back with whatever that was.”

“So, I’m supposed to carry you the whole time we’re in the water?” Brown eyes were sparkling bright to try and convince Angela to let go.

“Don’t give me that look, you brought this on yourself. Until we get out of the water, you’re going to carry me. So, which is it?”

Fareeha mulled over her words, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, she’d still be in the water with Angela. And the other hand didn’t matter. “I think I’m strong enough.”

-

It was dark. Angela had bumped her toe several times trying to navigate through the shadows of the lounge. A dim hologram was projected on the wall, some sort of romance movie playing in the background.

Fareeha was sprawled out on one of the couches, mouth slightly open. The blanket that undoubtedly used to cover her was pooled at her hips leaving her upper body without its warmth. Angela had walked around and carefully pulled the blanket up. She sat down on the floor against the couch, taking the hold of the warm hand that was hanging off the side of the couch.

And she was happy to sit there for a bit, letting Fareeha sleep a little longer. Angela busied herself with paying attention to the movie. It was unbelievably cheesy. But it had the classic declaration of love in the rain scene. So, she continued to watch the end, content to see the leads happy together.

Throughout the end of the film her thumb would continue to run soothing circles along Fareeha’s palm. It was a comfort they both enjoyed.

As soon as the credits rolled by, Angela got up from the floor, facing Fareeha on the couch. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. It turned into a yawn. _I can do this. I’m plenty strong._ Bending at the knees, she slid her arms beneath the sleeping woman, making sure her hold was good enough. _One, two…_ On three she lifted, trying to pick up Fareeha with her. It didn’t work.

With a huff of breath, she lowered Fareeha back to the couch and tried to catch her breath. _This woman’s made out of pure muscle._ She bent at the knees again, ready for take two. _I can do this. I’m going to carry her back to her bed and I won’t drop her._ The second attempt went worse than the first, Fareeha’s body barely lifted off the couch before she had to put her back down.

 _I’m just so tired._ As if to prove a point, Angela yawned on cue. _Or maybe I just need to work out more._ She shook her head at the thought. There was no way she wasn’t able to pick up Fareeha. She was just tired. And it was late. At least, that was the explanation she’s been going with all this time.

With a resigned sigh, she pulled her arms out from underneath the sleeping woman and straightened up. A tired hand went to Fareeha’s shoulder, gently shaking the woman awake. “Fareeha.”

Fareeha just turned around, burying her face in the couch cushions.

 _She didn’t even wake up when I tried to pick her up._ _Must be tired._ She put a bit more force when she shook Fareeha’s shoulder again. “Fareeha.”

The sleeping woman started moving, eyes blinking open when Angela continued to shake her awake. “Hmm?”

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Angela encouraged Fareeha to sit up, happy when the other woman cooperated. A slight tug on an arm had Fareeha standing up, wobbling to keep her balance. “I got you, I got you.” Angela was at her side in an instant, wrapping a sleepy arm around her shoulder to help Fareeha walk.

Everything was a haze. Fareeha could have sworn she bumped into the wall a couple of times. But she didn’t feel any pain, she was too tired to notice. She just knew she was walking and that Angela was keeping her from becoming a puddle on the floor.

“We’re almost there. Don’t fall on me now.” Blue eyes widened when Fareeha started laughing.

“But I already fell for you.” Sleepy chuckles bounced off the walls at her own joke.

The door opened with little fuss. They came barreling inside at Fareeha’s excitement from the sight of her bed. She let go of Angela when her knees hit the bed, jumping on top of the soft covers. And then she was still, shirt slowly riding up from her steady breathing.

Angela shook her head at the sight, grabbing a stray blanket to cover Fareeha. She made a quick trip to the bathroom, taking the two minutes to brush her teeth and rushing everything else. She was back at the bed in five minutes, smiling at how Fareeha had curled under the blanket.

Careful not to move Fareeha too much, she climbed in bed, curling up behind Fareeha to get comfortable. Her hand automatically moved to cover herself with the blanket, satisfied when she was trapped with the warmth of Fareeha. “One day, I won’t be so tired. And then I’ll carry you everywhere.” She wrapped an arm around Fareeha’s waist and closed her eyes. It was a comforting thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
